A Tamayura Reunion
by Windrises
Summary: A Tamayura story. Fuu reunites with her three best friends after a lonely year.


Note: Tamayura is anime that was made by Junichi Sato and was done by the studio TYO Animations.

Fuu Sawatari had moved away from her hometown a year ago. She had moved in with Riho Shihomi, a fellow photographer. Fuu wanted to stay in her hometown so she could be with her best friends, Kaoru Hanawa, Maon Sakurada, and Norie Okazaki. However, Fuu had finished high school and that seemed like the perfect opportunity to start focusing on her career as a photographer. She had been interested in photography for ten years and had been taking pictures constantly. She moved to a new city where she started college and she started focusing on her future career.

One day Fuu was in her college's photography class. However, a businessman, walked in and said, "I need a photographer."

Fuu's teacher said, "Excuse me?"

The businessman replied, "I opened up a new spa in Takehara, Hiroshima." Fuu smiled, because that was her hometown. The businessman said, "I tried to take pictures of the place so I could advertise it in newspapers and online." He nervously laughed and said, "I thought that taking pictures would be easy, but I turned out to be really bad at it. I tried to take a picture of the building's front sign and I accidentally took a picture that only had half of the sign in it."

Fuu's teacher asked, "What do you need from this classroom?"

The businessman asked, "Can one of your students take a week long break from school so they can travel to my spa and take pictures? It's essential for my business that these pictures get taken."

Fuu raised her hand and started jumping up and down. Fuu's teacher sighed and said, "Act proper."

Fuu started jumping and said, "I'm sorry, I am." She walked up to the businessman and said, "Takehara is my hometown and my favorite city in the world."

The businessman replied, "Then this couldn't be a more perfect event."

Fuu's teacher stuck his hands in the air and said, "Hold on."

Fuu and the businessman sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Fuu's teacher tried to look and sound dignified while saying, "Fuu's classes are too important to skip out on for petty reasons."

Fuu and the businessman screamed, "How is this petty?"

Fuu covered her mouth. She was never the type of person to scream at somebody so she felt bad and said, "I'm sorry for screaming teacher."

Fuu's teacher sternly looked at her and replied, "I have a real name."

Fuu nervously responded, "I'm sorry for forgetting it. I was just really excited about taking a trip to my hometown and I don't think that going there for a week would be petty."

Fuu's teacher asked, "But what about your studies?"

Fuu said, "I think that going on this trip and taking the photos would be great practice for my photography career."

Fuu's teacher thought about it and replied, "I suppose that you've made a fair point. I'll allow you to go on the one week trip."

Fuu jumped up and down with excitement and responded, "I'm so thankful for that teacher."

Fuu's teacher folded his arms and replied, "Stop jumping around in the classroom."

Fuu stopped jumping and said, "I'm sorry."

Fuu's teacher replied, "And you better start remembering my name?"

Fuu asked, "Can you tell me what it is?" Fuu's teacher reminded her of his name. Fuu tried to remember his name this time.

Fuu faced the businessman and asked, "Am I allowed to bring my friends?"

The businessman answered, "Of course you can. I'm desperate to get those photos so you and your friends can have a free visit to the spa." Fuu started doing a victory dance.

Fuu's teacher angrily replied, "Victory dances aren't allowed in this classroom. In fact dances of any kind are banned from this classroom."

The businessman faced the teacher and said, "This is such an anti-fun place."

Fuu's teacher replied, "School is about learning, not goofing off." The businessman rolled his eyes.

Fuu went home and called her three best friends about the event. She was desperately hoping that they would all agree to come. Kaoru, Maon, and Norie had been going to a different college and had been really busy. They all missed Fuu and they know how excited Fuu was about this event so they all agreed to go.

A few days later Fuu arrived in Takehara. Fuu accidentally bumped into a man walking by. She said, "I'm sorry, I am."

The man angrily replied, "I'm sorry that you're a clumsy fool that has no right to be walking in public."

Fuu gasped in fear. She was very shy and often lacked confidence so this rude stranger's were hard for her to deal with. She wondered if her beloved city had become more cynical.

Kaoru walked by and said, "You need to be nicer."

The man angrily replied, "The one who needs to change her ways is that clumsy fool. We can't have such klutzy people messing up this fine city. I'm appalled by such disgraceful behavior."

Kaoru folded her arms and asked, "Are you an actor?"

The man nervously laughed and said, "Yeah." He looked at Fuu and said, "I'm sorry. I've been going to college to learn how to be an actor. I was trying to give a scary performance."

Fuu replied, "You convinced me, you did."

Kaoru walked up to Fuu and hugged her. She smelled Fuu's hair and said, "Not bad, but you need to start using a fancier type of shampoo."

Fuu asked, "Do you always have to talk about scents?"

Kaoru answered, "Sorry, but I've been really focused on my studies. I'm hoping to run a perfume store someday.

Fuu smiled and said, "I believe that you run one, you will."

Kaoru smiled back and replied, "It seems like you've kept your eccentric habit of adding two words to the ends of sentences."

Fuu nervously said, "I'm sorry, I am. I just accidentally say it, I do."

Kaoru giggled and replied, "It's quite okay."

Maon walked up to Fuu and Kaoru. Fuu shook hands with Maon and asked, "How have your studies been?" Maon whistled to Fuu about what had happened during the previous year. Fuu nervously smiled and said, "I still don't speak whistles."

Maon replied, "I'm sorry."

Norie walked by and said, "Maon was just explaining that her grades are doing super good, but she still can't decide on what career she wants to take."

Kaoru said, "You're going to have to settle on one soon."

Maon replied, "But it's so hard to pick. I want to be a manga writer, an artist, an animal groomer, a princess, a doctor, an alien researcher, a shoe importer, a dancer, a stuffed animal seller, and star in an anime."

Fuu said, "That's too many things, it is."

Maon replied, "Fair enough."

Fuu faced Norie and asked, "How have things been going for you."

Norie had a goofy smile on her face while saying, "Super good. I broke a guy's bicycle and got into an argument about if I have to pay for it."

Fuu nervously replied, "That's doesn't sound good, it doesn't."

Norie responded, "But the guy turned out to be super handsome so I asked him out and he ended up forgetting about the money argument."

Kaoru sarcastically said, "How romantic."

Norie replied, "It was the most romantic moment in my life." Maon whistled.

Fuu and her three best friends were about to walk into the new spa building, but Fuu paused so that she could take plenty of pictures of the sign. Maon asked, "How many pictures do you think that she's going to take?"

Norie said, "She'll probably take so many pictures that she'll run out of power in her camera and have to re-charge."

The four besties walked into the building. Fuu took several pictures of the lobby. The businessman walked by and said, "I'm glad to see you taking so many pictures of my eloquent building. Make sure that you take one million pictures per room."

Fuu gasped and said, "What?"

The businessman replied, "I'm joking."

Kaoru asked, "Would you actually haven taken a million pictures per room if he meant that?"

Fuu said, "I would of taken as many pictures as human possibly, I would. I might of even tried to break the rules of human possibility by taking more pictures of this place than anybody's done for anything."

The businessman high-fived Fuu and said, "That's the type of dedication that makes me confident of your work."

Kaoru replied, "That's the type of dedication that makes me worry that Fuu is obsessive of her work."

Fuu kept taking pictures of the lobby while her friends patiently waited for her. She made sure to put as much effort into her photography as possible. She tried to take pictures of every important part of the room from the secretary's desk to all of the paintings that were hung up on the walls.

Fuu's friends started tapping their feet after a half hour of Fuu taking photos of the lobby. Fuu realized that she took a lot more pictures than she needed to. She nervously chuckled and said, "I'm sorry, I am. I got caught up in the excitement of trying out my future career that I forgot that the best part of this trip is being reunited with my three best friends in the world."

Norie jokingly asked, "Do you have three better friends in a different world."

Maon replied, "It's just a saying."

Kaoru said, "That silly saying isn't important right now." She faced Fuu and said, "It's so good to see you after such a long time of not hanging out." Maon whistled about how she felt. Kaoru said, "Use your words to explain your opinion."

Maon replied, "It's great to be with all three of you once again. I felt like we were a team."

Norie said, "We should become a true league and beat up criminals."

Fuu asked, "What are you talking about?"

Norie said, "I got caught up in the moment."

Fuu whispered to Kaoru, "Do you understand what she's trying to say?" Kaoru shook her head.

Fuu faced her three friends and said, "I wish that I could of reunited with you guys earlier. You're more than just my friends. You're like family to me and I missed you a lot."

Kaoru replied, "I missed you a lot too Fuu."

Norie said, "We should guilt Fuu into moving to our college so we can see her all the time." Maon whistled in disproval.

Kaoru said, "It would be rude to do that. Photography is Fuu's dream."

Norie said, "Then she can hangout with us during the daytime and dream about photos while she sleeps." Kaoru and Maon shook their heads.

Fuu said, "We better start enjoying the spa, we should."

Kaoru replied, "Good idea."

Fuu took pictures of the hallways and the spa room while her friends went into the changing area to change into their spa robes. Ten minutes later Fuu's friends were ready to start the spa experience. Kaoru looked at Fuu. Fuu put her camera down and said, "I'm sorry. I thought that I could quickly take some pictures and change quickly so we could start relaxing at the same time, but I lost track of time, I did."

Maon replied, "That's okay Fuu. We'll start relaxing. Get on your robe and join us when you're ready, but don't feel the need to rush."

Fuu said, "Thank you. I appreciate that, I do." Fuu was still in her day clothes so she ran to the changing room.

Norie said, "Fuu's habit of adding words to the ends of sentences is annoying."

Kaoru replied, "Be nice."

Norie nervously laughed and said, "It's charming when she does that."

Five minutes later Fuu got on her robe and met up with her friends in the spa room. Her friends were relaxing in the spa water. Fuu jumped in and greeted her friends. They had fun catching up on all the things that they had done in the past year. They were so glad to be reunited and to get to relax at the newest and nicest spa in the city. It was the best time of the year for them. They knew that they couldn't see each other all the time, but Fuu took so many pictures of the four of them together that they had enough cheerful pictures to make any lonely day shine brightly with tamayura.


End file.
